Serendiluminaric
The highly cultured and beautiful Serendiluminaric seemed like paradise for many. Their forests are grand; their sculptures are beyond artistic. Their poets and ballads and plays spread vast to every corner of the world. With a laidback attitude the people of Serendiluminaric are always enjoying life to the fullest. They dance, drink, sing, play, and of course, perform a public discussion using intricate rhetorical eloquence. Surrounded by many beauties and brilliant ideas that cultivated their mind and soul, the people of Serendiluminaric are said to be the purest of all; elven and halfling societies can be found here, there, and everywhere. It is often said that this Continent was a combination of Serendipity and Luminaric; but there is not even a bit of pity. --- Geography and Anthropology for Elementary Education Geography The Serendiluminaric Continent (originally called Silduril), originally a home of many Elves and Halfling, is a fertile Land with mysterious forests, elevated pine hills, and beautiful rivers. The nature is bountiful, with multitude variety of livestocks, herds, and vegetations existed. Artistic paintings and musics decorated every villages and tree-cities. Social Life Time in this Continent seemed to stop. Dukes of Serendiluminaric act as nobilities who rule the continent. Each Duke rules a serfdom, and each Duke is valued amongst their peers by their wisdom and rhetoric ability. Matters often decided after long discourses on philosophy, culture, and history. Specialties People from Duchies of Serendiluminaric are often beautiful and enjoy beautiful things. They are highly cultured, with many numerous artists and artisans became famous even in the other nations. They prefer to respect life and the sacred value of freedom, and to value the purity of mind, body, and soul, over almost anything else; maybe except the self-perfection on culture. The Dukes and lesser nobles are crystal fair, the serfs and commoners are clearly nice, while everyone is good at some pure artistic style. Serendiluminaric's purity and cleanliness, coupled with the heights of artistry, also made them a popular tourism spot. There have been many ballrooms and courts accepting guests from all over the world, while providing services of pleasant stay during a short visit. Numerous villas and cottages spread all over the beautiful forest, nearby crystal clear lakes, or at the coasts and beaches of calming sea. Serendiluminaric's scenery is befitting the title of Paradise of Middle Plane. Demographics This nation is dominated by Elves and some Littlefolks. Humans and Half-elves tend to have dark curly hair and hazel eyes with prominent nose. Individuals who went outside the nation usually are driven by curiosity of other places. Elven language is used throughout the continent. Background Packages From the most cultured place of the whole world, you are a refined individual. You belief that art and culture are the most valuable matter in life. Royalties The blood of royal families from all corners of the world run in the veins of yours. The royal families of Serendiluminaric effectively shares the same blood with the Emperor of Grast, guild leaders of Entraid, and every single powerful entities across the seven nations. * Skill Proficiencies: Persuasion, Intimidate * Languages: One of your choice * Tools: One gaming set of your choice * Equipments: A set of fine clothes, 300gp, one gaming set, one silvered weapon, family heirloom Half-Plate Feature: Noblesse Oblige You have noble blood and understand noblesse oblige. You gain Inspiring Leadership as a bonus feat. Suggested Characteristics You know that you are a royal family who shared bloodline with many (if not any) powerful figures and nobilities, thus having great responsibility and will act like one. You are contempt to focus yourself on beauty and arts thus often lacking any ambition; yet you can pull the ranks if needed. High Noble (Senate) You are a member of aristocrats of the Serendiluminaric, who maintain day-to-day public matters, and entertaining nobles on any courts. * Skill Proficiencies: Deception, Performance * Tools: One musical instrument of your choice, one artisan tool of your choice * Equipments: A set of fine clothes, 100gp, one musical instrument, one artisan tool, Breastplate Feature: Courtier You are adept at courts and cultural gathering. You gain Actoras a bonus feat. Suggested Characteristics You are a courtier from Serendiluminaric, a society that value culture and artistry. Court and ballrooms are your second home, or even your first home. You do not mind making a dramatic scene to emphasis your points, and to deliver powerful messages. Common People (Plebes) You are the lowest ranking caste of the Serendiluminaric society, possibly tending the needs of aristocrats daily. * Skill Proficiencies: Nature, Perception * Tools: One musical instrument of your choice, herbalism kit * Equipments: A set of fine clothes, 25gp, one musical instrument, herbalism kit Feature: Expert Attendants You are experienced in taking the many chores of aristocrat house. You gain Durable as a bonus feat. Suggested Characteristics You are a plebes, or basically a servant or slave, from Serendiluminaric. Being a servant or slave at Serendiluminaric does not mean receiving harsh treatments; the food are nice, the atmosphere are enjoyable, and life is all good, thus you can have a good time while attending the nobles' requests. Glyph Gear Ability Player Character who originated from Serendiluminaric gains a minor trait of gleaming: they and their equipments will never got dirty. Category:Backgrounds